Storing Ghosts
by Moonlite 880
Summary: Yugi lives in a small town where everyone knows each other so when someone new takes over her favorite general store, Davi's General, she becomes curious. Little does she know that after that day she would never want to set foot in that store again.


A new owner has taken over the local general store. I know this because I walked by the entrance to the building that I have hung out in since I was about thirteen and the door was hanging open. Mr. Davis was never a guy to leave the door open and more often than not, he was only happy to have his regular customers in his store while following the people he didn't know around the store until them became so uncomfortable that they ran out of the store. Since I was little he would always give me and my friends candy when we came into the store. Sadly about five months ago he suffered a heart attack and died in the hospital two days later. Since then the general store had been up for sale and no one was willing to buy it.

They always said that the store was haunted. There are several different reasons that they believe this is true. Some people say that the building was built over an old civil war unmarked grave yard and that when they found the bones of the dead, the bones were ground up and used to make the bricks that the building was constructed with. Others think that there was a shooting about fifty years ago that lead to the death of twenty people in the building. Supposedly the dead roam the isles looking for the products that would one day bring them back to life.

Old Mr. Davis would laugh when anyone would talk about the possible hauntings in the building and when anyone would ask if he had ever seen a ghost he would get a mysterious look on his face and tell them that he would never tell the secrets of the building. It drove many children crazy to not know and many "sightings" have been heard of around town of children who have looked in the front window and say that they saw a "shadow" or "figure" running around.

When I saw that there was a new owner and the store was now open, I had to walk in and see who the new owner was. The main office of the store where Mr. Davis normally ate his lunch and did his paper work for the bills that needed to be paid, was right in front of the main entrance so he could see anyone who came in. That is were I found a new face. It was a man who was in no way younger than me. He was deep in thought poring over some papers he had laid out across the desk. I watched him for a few minutes before knocking on the doorway to signal my presence to this new stranger.

When he looked up, our brown eyes met and he seemed almost surprised to see me. "Hello, what can I do for you?" he asked.

I smiled at him and replied, "Nothing really, I used to know the owner of this shop and I was just wondering who decided to buy it since the shop had been closed for so long."

He looked me over to see if I was a danger to him or his shop. Once deeming me to be safe he got up out of his rolly chair and took the three steps over to me before holding out his hand for me to shake, "My name is Yami. My father bought this shop and was supposed to be the one taking care of it but he had to go back to New York on a business trip and left me in charge of getting it up and running. We are still making some changes and trying to bring everything together but for now I have decided to open our doors."

As he talked I watched him. He seemed to be a very good business man and more than capable of taking care of the store on his own. "So Yami, how did you and your father come to find this establishment?" I asked using my most business like voice.

I saw his eyes light up as he replied teasingly, "My father thought that getting out of the big city and coming to a small town may be good for me," Then he shrugged, "You know, get away from all of the smog and get some fresh air into my lungs. Its to bad the fresh air is making me cough more than the polluted air did."

I laughed, "Yeah I guess the nice air isn't good for city people." He laughed.

That was when I saw it. There was a little girl looking around the corner at us. I looked directly at her and with out making any movement, she disappeared. I mean she literally became thin air.

I stared blankly at the spot for a second before a hand was passed in front of my eyes. "Hello, anyone in there?" Yami asked. I blinked twice quickly before looking back at him. "So what were you looking at?"

"Wha, oh nothing I just thought I saw someone I knew but I was wrong."

After that we continued to talk and he asked if I wanted a tour of the back rooms. The only part of the shop that anyone had ever seen was the front room where the merchandise was sold but behind a closed door was a labyrinth of hallways and rooms that covered the back of the building and went up to the second floor where Yami and his dad had taken up residence.

As he showed me around the building, it started to get colder and colder. The closer we got to the back of the building where very few items were kept, the colder the air became. "Yami, does it seem strange to you back here?" I asked.

He paused in his sentence to think about it and had physically stopped moving at the same time. "I guess it does now that you mention it. I tend to hear foot steps as I walk back here but I thought it was just me. My dad doesn't feel anything."

I looked around at the white walls when something caught my eye. The girl from before was standing in a doorway to my right. Just as suddenly as she appeared though, she left. I stepped over to the doorway and looked around to see where she could have gone before looking back at Yami. His face was pale and he was staring in the room. I looked back in but only saw the white walls of the room. There was nothing in it before looking back at Yami.

"Come on!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me through the hall quickly and up a flight of steps before slamming a room open. It was a bathroom but when I looked at the sink, there were monitors that held several pictures that I recognized as the office where I met Yami, the sales floor, the hallway, and there was one for this room.

"Why are there monitors in the bathroom?" I asked.

He shrugged before saying something about Mr. Davis being crazy and that they were there when his dad bought the building. We watched the monitors and when I glanced at Yami, he was extremely pale. He pointed to the monitor showing the room we were in and that was when I saw it. A skinny almost stringy man that was see through was jerkily moving toward the doorway of the room from the hallway. I looked at the doorway for myself and there was nothing there.

When I looked back at the monitor, the man was in the room and was doing summersaults through the air and spinning like a maniac. When I looked back at the door, I saw him and nearly screamed but I took a deep breath and held in the scream. Yami became very pale and we both watched as the man became visible and disappeared over and over again in front of the doorway trapping us in the room. After a few minutes I decided we should run and grabbed Yami's hand. We charged at the door and somehow passed right through the man. We bolted down the hall, steps, and out of the building. He stayed at my house until his dad got home. I never went back to the store and within a month, Yami and his dad moved back to the city and the store was left once again with out an owner. Many people have come to own the building over the years but no one has kept it more than a few months. Eventually, the building was demolished and the sight turned into a park for children but still many people refuse to go there and only the craziest go after dark.

It is said that if you go to the park at night, you will see the ghosts of a little girl, a skinny man, and a fat old man that fit's the description of Mr. Davis. Supposedly if you spend the night in the park, the next day, they will find your body tangled in the jungle gym and the laughter of three people can be heard at your funeral.

Now you know the story of Davi's General. The shop in the middle of the town of Middleton.


End file.
